


Daily Dose of The Maze Runner

by crystalpistols



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Gladers, Other, Reader Insert, Self Insert, The Glade, The Maze Runner - Freeform, crystalpistols, death cure, gally fanfic, gally fanfiction, gally imagine, maze runner - Freeform, maze runner fanfic, maze runner fanfiction, maze runner imagine, minho fanfic, minho fanfiction, minho imagine, newt fanfic, newt fanfiction, newt imagine, newt x reader x thomas, scorch trials, teresa fanfic, teresa fanfiction, teresa imagine, the maze runner fanfic, the maze runner fanfiction, the maze runner imagine, thomas fanfic, thomas fanfiction, thomas imagine, thomas x reader x newt, tmr - Freeform, tmr fanfic, tmr fanfiction, tmr imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalpistols/pseuds/crystalpistols
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and imagines.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader, Gally/Reader, Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minho/Reader, Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader, Newt/Reader, NewtxReader, Teresa Agnes (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, gallyxreader, teresa/reader, teresaxreader, thomas/reader, thomasxreader
Kudos: 56





	1. Sorry (Gally)

**Author's Note:**

> Gally reveals himself and regroups with the remaining Gladers, pushing you into a sore anger that you make well known. In the heat of the moment argument, Gally confesses that he's still in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally reveals himself and regroups with the remaining Gladers, pushing you into a sore anger you make well known. In a heat of the moment argument, Gally confesses that he's still in love with you, despite being apart for so long.

“You’re sorry?” You wheezed, eyes wide and mouth open. “You’re sorry.”

Gally stood there, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably, eyes on everything but you. “I don’t know what else I can say, Y/N.”

You were so shocked by how nonchalant Gally was acting about all this that you didn’t even react accordingly, you simply turned your back and walked away from him as if on autopilot, his voice a distant echo.

Gally followed you with long strides easily, still talking your ear off the whole time but not really getting anything back from you. “I don’t wanna talk about this.”

The teen grabbed your shoulder and forced you to face him, “You don’t wanna talk about anything, Y/N. It’s been weeks and you still won’t talk to me. Hell, you won’t even be in the same room as me.”

Before you could catch it, your hand swept hard across Gally’s cheek, and the entire room seemed to shake from the impact. “You let me go on believing you were dead, Gally. Do you have any idea how much that haunted me? I saw you die! I watched it happen with my own eyes!”

If the room felt a shake from your hand and Gally’s face, it felt more like an earthquake when he yelled back at you, taking both your shoulders in his massive hands and shaking you slightly.

“I had no choice! You think I didn’t want to come back for you? That I didn’t..” Gally trailed off, voice suddenly dropping below a whisper. You frowned and leaned in, “If you’ve got something to say, say it now. I’m gone in five.”

You felt his fingers press into you and shot him a hard glare, only to feel it instantly dissipate when your eyes met his. He hesitated for ages, thin lips parting and pressing back together as he tried to form the right words.

You tapped your foot impatiently, anger returning slowly, already mentally preparing for whatever ridiculous excuse he was about to throw.

“I love you.”

Wait what.


	2. Oops (Gally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're avoiding punishment for breaking or bending Glade rules by seducing Gally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short, simple imagine.

You were supposed to be reflecting on your terrible misdeeds in the Slammer, but whenever your eyes get wide and your voice breathy, Gally can’t resist.

So instead of taking responsibility like the Builder often preached, he had you pinned against a wall behind the Homestead. Sometimes Gally would feel conflicted when he gave in to you, like the Boss Man in him was screaming but the rules!

When your lips found his ear, you let out a low purr and Gally’s inner monologue silenced, his mouth on your neck and his hands in your pants. What exactly it was you’d done to get here? Damned if he remembered.


	3. Busted (Thomas, Newt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After barely escaping a pursuit from WICKED, Newt confronts Thomas about his feelings for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short imagine.

"You nearly got Y/N killed." Newt glared, "I saved their life! I do a lot more for Y/N than you do, Newt." Thomas responded, chest heaving with anger. Newt shoved him and raised a finger to his face.

"I do everything for Y/N - for all of us! You need to start listening when I - "

"Why are you both yelling?" You cut in from the door.


	4. Rivalry (Thomas, Newt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt having an unspoken rivalry for your affection.

It wasn’t some gigantic, explosive, passionate fight to the death for your attention but Newt and Thomas had their own way of fighting for you. It was like an endless game of tug of war that was playful but also tense in nature. Newt had taken care of you the moment you’d arrived in the Maze and taking after him, you cared for the new lad - Thomas, the same way.

It was only natural that they’d eventually confront each other, but neither one wanted to say anything that could harm their budding friendship. Not only did they both fancy you, they also cared deeply for each other. So when the confrontation did happen, it didn’t really. 

Neither confessed their undying want for you, neither denied it either. The two simply stared at each other within the confines of a hut drawn together with mud after you’d left and just knew. 

Newt was quiet and subtle in his gestures of affection, while Thomas was rather blunt about his feelings but both were able to pick up on each other’s actions.

The way Newt’s eyes drifted from your eyes to your mouth when you spoke. The way Thomas let his hand linger a moment too long on your back after congratulating you on another run through the Maze. 

"You’re getting a bit touchy, mate." Newt tossed a dirty rag over his shoulder after wiping his face with it and watched you leave, noting how much your legs had toned since becoming a Runner.

"You’d know, wouldn’t you." Thomas sarcastically remarked, trying to keep a straight face but letting a small smirk pass. "What does that mean?" The blonde stood up straight, tossing his hoe to the dirt and approaching Thomas with a subtle limp.

"Well, I mean," Thomas looked at Newt and then at your retreating form, "you’re always staring at them, it’d be hard for you not to notice."

Newt’s throat contracted and released before he let out a scoff, "I do not stare at Y/N." Thomas laughed out loud, head thrown back dramatically before he picked up Newt’s hoe and tossed it to him. "C’mon, I’m hungry, let’s get this done fast."


End file.
